Spring Break
by MrsJadeOliver
Summary: Beck and Jade spend the week at his Uncle's beach house for their anniversary, and Beck has some big plans. Tori and Andre are left to look after Cat while her parents are away. And Andre is crushing again, except this time it's not on Jade... Just an average spring break then?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I wrote the first few chapters of this story but I restored my iPod and lost it all! So here it is re-written it took me a while to build up the courage to post it so... Enjoy!

I don't own victorious btw :]

* * *

It was just a normal (if Hollywood Arts could be described as normal) day at HA high school. The sun was shining down onto the asphalt cafe as Tori Vega sat at her usual lunch table with her friends Andre, Robbie, Beck, Cat and Jade. All that could be heard was the quiet chatter amongst the schools cliques and the chirping of birds in the sky. It was easy to say that it was a peaceful day in Hollywood.

But of course all good things have to come to an end, don't they?

* * *

'So do you guys wanna hang out over the break? It's the perfect weather to go to the beach!' Tori chirped happily to the rest of the the table. They had been waiting for spring break for weeks and Tori couldn't wait to spend it with her friends.

'Ooh I love the beach!' Cat started and the group sigh, another Cat rant was about to start. 'One time my brother went to the beach and he found a crap but then the crab bit him-'

'Cat! Shut up, your giving me a headache!' Jade shouted at her and the redhead pouted but soon got distracted with her food.

'So...?' Tori pushed and a chorus of yeahs and can't waits are passed around until...

'Sorry I can't,' Beck said and Tori frowned, how was she supposed to flirt with him in her bikini now?

'WE can't,' Jade corrected him with a glare.

'Sorry, WE can't.' He amends and puts his arm around Jades shoulder. The group looked confused so Tori decided to speak up.

'Why can't you come? BOTH of you.' She emphasised while looking at the couple.

'Cos we're taking a little trip, to my uncle's beach house for the week.' Beck answered grinning and even Jade managed a small excited smile. Tori frowned again, why hadn't Beck invited the whole gang to stay at the beach house. Spring break would've been so much better together.

'Tell them why your going! Aw it's so sweet!' Cat exclaimed gleefully tapping Jade's arm as she said it. Jade rolled her eyes but she was still smiling.

'It's our anniversary and Beck wanted to take me somewhere special this year. But I think last years viewing of 'The Scissoring 2' in a graveyard is pretty hard to beat.' Jade said playfully, winking at Beck. He smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss, grinning onto her lips.

He pulled away and said, 'Oh don't you worry, I'll make sure this week will be the best anniversary yet.'

* * *

What do you think? Should I continue? Please review and tell me what you think or I won't post the next chapter. Love you all for reading :] x


	2. Chapter 2- Being prepared&Butterflies

Since I got a lot of positive feedback for this story, I decided to continue. The ships will be Bade (obviously, cos it's me) and Candre (I ship them really strongly) . If you don't like that then don't read, and definitely don't hate. K, enjoy :) x

Beck

I enter my RV to see Jade sitting on her suitcase trying to get the zip closed. 'Having fun there?' I ask chuckling, she shoots my a glare. Her face looks flustered and she groans in frustration.

'Help me?' She asks pouting. I take pity on her and easily slip the zip around the case. She gives me an exasperated look before sighing and standing up. 'When are we leaving?'

'As soon as your ready, but I have to say goodbye to my parents first.' I tell her, grabbing our luggage and hauling it out of the RV. I chuck them into the back of the truck and head towards the house, Jade following.

My parent's reactions were half expected half not.

'Aw my baby Becky is all grown up, where did the years go? Your so independent!' My mom said kissing me on the cheek with tears shining in her eyes. I smiled at my mom before wiping her lipgloss off my face in disgust.

My dad had a slightly more... Un expecting reaction.

My mom was helping Jade get her bags in the car and I was about to go after them when he pulled me aside. He had a blank facial expression.

'Now son, I was your age once, so I understand. You love this girl, and your going to be alone with her for a few days. I'm not going to stop you, or lecture you I just want you to stay safe. I don't want any grandchildren just yet.' He says before pressing a small, square box into my hands and walking towards the truck. I stand there with a shocked expression as I stare down at the box.

I can't believe my dad. Seriously. I shudder at the thought of him thinking about me and Jade. Besides.. I was already prepared.

Andre's POV

'Okay Cat, I think that's enough candy for now...' I say carefully, trying to pry the sweet jar from her hands.

'No! Just a little bit more, please!' Cat says fluttering her eyelashes at me. The usually over-hyper girl was bouncing in her seat from the candy she'd eaten.

'No Cat, you've had enough already. Come on let's put a movie on and settle down before bed.' Tori says to her gently and Cat pouts but recovers quickly and skips over to her DVD cabinet.

Eventually she decides on The Wizard Of Oz and we all get comfy on the couch, Cat sitting in the middle.

She sings along to all the songs, she knows the words of by heart, but starts to get sleepy towards the end.

She yawns timidly her little face scrunching up cutely. Wait what? Where did that come from...

'Can I go to bed now?' She asks us her eyes droopy. Tori smiles and nods. 'Go get your pyjamas on and we'll tuck you in.' She replies.

'Kay Kay' Cat says and leaves the room, I smile slightly at her child-like manner.

As a child Cat had a normal lifestyle. But when she was four years old her brother was diagnosed with schizophrenia and some other mental disorders. This meant her parents didn't have a lot of time for her anymore. They spent most of their time at hospitals and mental wards trying to 'fix' their son. So Cat regressed. It was more of a cry for attention at first, she started to stop progressing in her school work and also in her behaviour. She didn't get rid of her teddy bears, she never grew out of her love of pink, she still needed somebody with her at all times incise she got lost.

Usually Jade would look after her, her parents were never home so they didn't notice that she spent most of her time at Cat's house. But since Jade was away, me and Tori were looking after her.

'What's that face for? Why are you so happy?' Tori asks me.

'S'nothing,' I reply smoothly, but really I was trying to work that one out on my own. What's with my sudden interest in Cat?

Speak of the Devil, I think. But Cat's far from a devil, more like an angel. She walks into the room wearing her cupcake pyjamas, carrying her giraffe .

'Night Kitty Cat,' I say and she kisses me on the cheek. I feel butterflies in my stomach as her tender lips touch my skin.

I had a crush on my best friend! Boy was I in trouble...


End file.
